drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Death
Story After traveling for a bit and returning from the Oasis reunion concert in 2024, The Doctor returns his companion Liam Ryder back home on earth. After the Doctor goes on a rant about losing one of his pin badges, Both The Doctor & Liam say their farewells, before Liam shouts for the Doctors help. The Doctor makes it to the living where he finds the evil Belts who want revenge on the Doctor for killing their emperor in his first adventure. Liam finally having enough the talking threatens to beat up the belts, to which the belts make fun of him and Liam attacks the leader. Renegade tries to get away from Belt Severin, catches up on him and plan on having a feast on the Doctor. The Doctor immediately gets out his trusty sonic screwdriver, but is soon choking to death. Thankfully the sonic screwdriver works and he defeats Belt Severin. Liam Defeats the Belt leader by dabbing, a technique the Doctor showed him before. Before departing The Doctor offers Liam one last adventure by celebrating 5th anniversary of Too Many Dr. Whos in the Tardis, before The Doctor face towards the audience by thanking them. Liam confused and frightened by decide to insult the Doctor and storm out of the Tardis in anger. Leaving the Doctor on his own in sadness....then face the audience by saying "I guess i blew it!" and stares awkwardly during the credits. Cast The Doctor - Blair Harrison Liam Ryder - Blair Harrison Belt Leader - Jerek Dacobi Belt Severin - Lois Griffin PB - Jacob C. Rose (cameo) Notes * This anniversary special was made to celebrate 5 years of Too Many Dr. Whos * This is the first live action Renegade Doctor Fan Film since Son of The Rani (which this story takes place after) and the first Renegade Doctor adventure since Doom of Doom. * While some parts of the special were scripted. The majority of it was improvised as Blair couldn't come up with anything on paper. The belts were only added at the last minute before filming commenced. * The end credits scene where Renegade Doctor awkwardly stare into the camera, is a parody and reference to the Epilogue endings of the short lived television comedy series Police Squad! (precursor to The Naked Gun movies). * PB's cameo was only added to hype up Sheda 2 xD * This episode see Renegade Doctor with a new sonic screwdriver on screen since The Cybermen Inversion. * Blair actually lost one of Renegade's pin badges. very sad. * This special see the return of the Belts since Renegade Doctor's debut story Day of The Renegade. * The original 5th anniversary special was meant to be an audio titled Department Who, a past doctor adventure where Renegade Doctor and Fripp would have been called back to earth by the Brigadier to solve a mystery case. This idea was scrapped due to creative difficulties and this live action special took it's place. Category:Episodes